That Dog with a Fedora
by XXPay4XtraShippingsXX
Summary: While wandering aimlessly through the land of the afterlife, Prismo stumbles upon someone kind of familiar...


**Yeah, kind of another thing I had to cope with: the death of Prismo. I still think there's a chance he's not DEAD dead, since he's magical and all, buthe did say himself that he'd die sooo...yep. I figured that Wishmaster Prismo and Old Man Prismo separated upon reaching the dead world and Prismo, unable to believe his fate.**

**I didn't realize how much I liked this character until he died! *sob***

**Prismo: *gives tissue***

**Shippings: Thanks, man. *blows***

* * *

It looks like your friend. Has the dog really died so soon after he did? Or does time pass differently here? Honestly, you hadn't ever given a thought to what death would be like before Finn asked about his father. You were more of a "living-in-the-moment" kind of guy, and thinking about dying was kind of depressing anyway. Sure, you knew about it but it wasn't like anyone was going to wake up old-man-you anytime soon. Or so you thought.

Finally, you decide to approach the dog. You clear your throat and the dog turns to you. He resembles Jake but you can somehow tell that is isn't him. Perhaps it's the fedora. "Well, hello," he says cordially, tipping his hat. "Can I help you?"

"You, uh...wouldn't happen to know Jake the Dog, would you?" That draws a sad smile across the other's face.

"Stretchy powers, right?" You nod. "Yeah, I know him. He is—was—my son."

"Your _son?_" you gasp, mouth agape. "You mean, you're the Joshua I've heard so much about?"

"Indeed," Joshua laughs as he extends a hand.

You accept it. "I'm Prismo."

"How did you know him?" asks Joshua curiously.

You smile at the memory of your first meeting with your good friend. "He first came into my Time Room while chasing the Lich."

Joshua's eyes widen. "_The_ Lich?"

"Oh, yeah. When I was alive, I granted wishes. So, the Lich came into my Time Room—that's where I live—to wish for the extinction of all life. But Finn and Jake barreled in right after."

"So you knew Finn, too," commented Joshua. "I'm technically his dad as well. My wife and I found him, alone in the forest—"

"Wait, wait, wait. You know, the last time I saw Finn he was searching for his real dad?" you interrupt with a raised eyebrow. Technically since only one side of your face is visible he probably assumes that both of them are raised. "Like his human dad?"

Joshua frowns. "I expect he's a rotten dirtbag, leaving his kid all alone in the forest like that."

"Anyway," I cut in, "back to the story. Finn wished for the Lich to have had never existed, so he got what he wanted. I guess Jake thought that Finn's wish would go all right so he, at first, wished for a sandwich." Joshua facepalms, as if that is the way that Jake thought all the time when he was younger. You don't doubt it for a moment. "Yeah. I may be honor-bound to grant even the worst wishes of all time, horrible as it is, but I have standards. And nobody is going to waste their one, oh-so-important wish on a sandwich in my Time Room. So, I just made him that sandwich instead of using his wish. Jake wasn't really in a hurry to make his wish, so we ended up hanging out for a while. He ended up being pretty cool; I liked hanging out with him. After he finally realized that Finn's wish wasn't thought-out enough and had consequences, I helped him figure out a way to fix everything. After that, we hung out occasionally."

Joshua looks pleased. "Glad to see that my sons did pretty well, aside from their straightforwardness."

"Yeah," you reply wistfully, "they did. Jake was a great friend. And Finn seemed like a good kid; I wish I'd gotten to know him more."

"You will someday," sighs Joshua. "Even though I hope they live out good lives, I really can't wait to see them again. Last time I saw them was that one time with the spirit sparkles..." he finishes in a mutter.

"The what?" you ask curiously.

Joshua goes on to tell you about the dungeon he created for Finn and Jake. How it was filled with crazy scary monsters, how it involved testing Finn's toughness, and the prize at the end. You mention sheepishly that Jake told you about what happened to it and how Finn has a new, grass sword. Or rather; last time you checked. Not like anything could have happened to it so soon after you died, right? Thankfully, Joshua doesn't seem to be bothered. "Well, at least he got some good use out of it. I'm glad he decided to be smart and get a new one when he needed to." That's a good way to put it, you think. Joshua continues with the story, finishing with the holo-messages he left for Finn to find. Apparently, they were discouraging in an attempt to help Finn grow tougher.

You frown. "Was that the best way the go about that?" you wonder. "No offense, but it kinda sounds like you were being a jerk to him."

"It's tough love!" replies Joshua indignantly. "Sometimes you gotta be firm with the little guys! I don't enjoy it but it helps prepare 'em for life!"

You wouldn't know. "If you say so."

Joshua raises an eyebrow. "Never had kids, Prismo?"

"Nah. I was never really in a serious enough relationship to consider it." You fold your arms with a longing sigh. "I figured that maybe I'd find someone like that someday before...you know."

Joshua has a knowing look on his face. "Still kind of shocked by the whole 'dying' thing, aren't you?"

You sigh. "...I never really realized that I would die someday. Even spending a life of relaxation in my home, I didn't think I would die. And if I did, then I thought that it'd only be temporary. But now my human self is dead, so I'm dead too. And I can't go back...not like how it was, once. I never realized that life was something I took for granted until it was too late. I thought I knew what I was getting into when I was willing to sacrifice myself for Finn and Jake, but...well, obviously I didn't."

Joshua puts a hand on your shoulder. "We've all been there, Prismo," he replies. "My wife has...I have...everyone here has. You'll get used to it. And even if you don't, at least you're not alone." You smile in gratitude.

"That means a lot, man."

Then, Joshua grins as well. "You wanna know who else had to get used to it?"

"Who?" you wonder.

"The hero, Billy! He kicked the bucket a few months ago. He's having this potluck, and I don't think he'd mind having an extra guest. It is an open invite, after all." The dog begins to lead you away, and for the first time since you got here, you start to feel content.

* * *

**Voila! I do hope you enjoyed.**

**Keep reading and God bless!**

**Shippings**


End file.
